


Dissociation

by Jyoux3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoux3/pseuds/Jyoux3
Summary: War flashbacks.A crack idea to relieve our pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!This is just a crack and should not be taken seriously!!!

 

 

“Wait, where’s that little guy?”  
“Oh riiiight… I left him three years ago.”

“Wait, am I supposed to smile to the camera?”  
“Oh riiiight… I cannot smile since three years ago.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to buy vitamin candies for the children?”  
“Oh riiiight… I left them three years ago.”

“Wait, am I supposed to give my speech in English?”  
“Oh riiiight… The only English speaking member left three years ago.”

"Wait, was it my turn to bring Sehun back from kindergarten?"  
“Oh riiiight… He already graduated five years ago.”

"Wait, wasn’t it your turn to bring Sehun back from kindergarten?"  
“Oh riiiight… You left without even attending his graduation ceremony.”

“Wait, didn’t Sehun say he was going to cook his special honey noodles today?”  
“Oh riiiight… I left before he burned the kitchen down three years ago.”

"Wait, weren’t we supposed to have two leaders?"  
“Oh riiiight… There’s no group with two leaders anymore.”

“Wait, isn’t exo’s 5 year anniversary coming up soon?”  
“Oh riiight… I left three years ago.”

“Wait, wasn’t it my turn to receive a neck massage today?”  
“Oh riiiight… It was my turn to give the neck massage three years ago.”

“Wait, wasn’t the leader of exo-m supposed to enter the winter sea with me?”  
“Oh riiight… He did. Three years ago.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to watch children while Suho’s going to a meeting this evening?”  
“Oh riiiight… They aren’t my children anymore.”

“Wait, weren’t you supposed to lead this Chinese interview?”  
“Oh riiiight… You left three years ago and Lay’s always in fukin’ China.”  

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to go into the winter sea as the leader of exo-m?”  
“Oh riiiight… I did. Three years ago.”

“Wait, weren’t we thinking of making a subunit together?”  
“Oh riiiight… You left three years ago and let me take care of cbx ALONE.”

“Wait, wasn’t my slogan we are one?”  
“Oh riiiight… It was. Three years ago.”

“Wait, do you remember when I dressed in red and danced to Girl's Day's – Something?”  
“Oh riiight… You left three months too early!”  

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to release good music?”  
“Oh riiiight… I left three years ago and released Juice instead.”

“Wait, wasn’t my number supposed to be 1?”  
“Oh riiiight… You left three years ago like a 0.”   

“Wait, what are these harnesses attached to the pants called?”  
“Oh riiiight… Suspenders.”

“Wait, weren’t we supposed to sip our drink and wink at each other in showtime’s first episode?”  
“Oh riiiight… You choked on your juice and left half a year later.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to be a good dancer?”  
“Oh riiiight… I stopped training with exo three years ago.”

“Wait, weren’t we supposed to be roommates with Sehun together?”  
“Oh riiiight… You left before we moved to our new dorm.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to be Chanyeol’s happy big brother?”  
“Oh riiiight… He didn’t understand a word I was saying even three years ago.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to be the most easily scared member of exo?”  
“Oh riiiight… You got scared from Kyungsoo’s balloon and left.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to take a bath with Tao today?”  
“Oh riiiight… I hope he learned how to shower alone since three years ago.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to go with exo-m for more promotions?”  
“Oh riiiight… I went home and never came back that day.”

“Wait, wasn’t I supposed to buy Gucci for Tao today?”  
“Oh riiiight… After winning the lawsuits against SM he can buy it by himself.”

 

“Wait, after exo tried to convince me to stay, wasn’t I supposed to stay forever?”  
“Oh riiiight… _Right_.”

“Wait, after we tried to convince you to stay, weren’t you supposed to stay forever?”   
“Oh riiiight… _Right_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!This is just a crack and should not be taken seriously!!!


End file.
